You Took My Heart And Set It On Fire
by Khrat9
Summary: AU. " Aren't you going to kiss me, Succubus ? " Bo and Tamsin are playing a deadly game of cat and mouse while trying to understand the past. The prey might not be who you think it is. Or it might be.
1. Prologue

**A/N : This story takes place after season 2 and is completely AU from this point on. It doesn't follow any narratives of the Season 3 and 4. I just kept where Bo's relationship with the main cast where. There will be Doccubus and Dybo. But this fic is ultimately Valkubus. **

**Read and enjoy ****:)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Lost Girl nor do make profit from it either.**

* * *

**- Prologue - **

" Aren't you going to kiss me, Succubus ? "

Bo had the blonde's wrists pressed against the wall in one hand and her throat in the other, pressing firmly on her wind pipe. Eyes shining bright blue, panting from the fight they just had.

" I'm not." Said Bo, pressing the blonde harder against the wall.

" Not even to heal those ribs of yours ? I felt them crack, you know. Every teeny tiny little intake of breath must be… excruciating. " She said smirking. The fact that Bo had her against the wall completely immobilized did not seem to faze the blonde. She was still edging Bo on, fighting her with her words and infuriating attitude.

Bo couldn't understand why the blonde would want her to feed from her. The fact that she was nearly begging for it was in itself quite suspicious. What games was the valkyrie playing ?

" Tell me where the rest of the drawings are and I might help you get out of here alive." Bo said through gritted teeth.

" Wait, let me think... How about no."

Bo was tired of this. She had been chasing this Fae for what felt like forever. It all began that night in the Dal a year ago when Trick introduced the gang to one of his old friend Tommaso, a clairvoyant fae who had fought alongside Trick in The Great War.

Tommaso was still a young fae at the time with no control of his power. His ability to predict the future was shaky and short-sighted. Trick helped him honed his ability to better serve him in the war. It was through Tommaso's drawings that Trick saw the disaster the War would have caused on the Fae world. Pillars of smoke and destructions; millions of Faes slaughtered but above all; the extinction of life.

Tommaso had come to the Dal for protection. His gambling led some dark fae to put a bounty on his head. And only a week after meeting him, Bo found him dead hanging from the ceiling of his house. A suicide note in evidence on the kitchen table. Trick did not believe it but there was no forced entry, no sign of struggle. Dyson did not find a scent of any kind of fae on Tommaso. Everything lead to a suicide.

Until they discovered that some of Tommaso's drawings were circulating in the fae world. Bo and Dyson tried to track them all. Putting back the puzzle of Tommaso's death piece by piece. It was Kenzi who discovered the drawing of Tommaso's killer. A green-eyed Valkyrie.

Ever since then. Bo never ceased to track her down. The Valkyrie was like a ghost. Haunting her in her sleep. Her green eyes boring into her soul.

Until she found her.

" Is that all you've got Succubus ? How disappointing. All that chasing around. All those dead ends and Faes you had to threaten and kill to find me..." The blonde whispered slowly with a calm confidence. " Tell me, did you enjoy sucking them dry ?"

" What are you doing ?" Bo asked trying to resist the hunger that was quickly building within her due to her injuries but mostly due to finally having the Valkyrie so close to her.

" I was really impressed, you know. Your tenacity and determination to find me was quite..." She paused for a second as if trying to find the right word. "...exhilarating." She finished with a smile.

Bo gasped for air. Her whole body was hurting, she needed to heal.

" I bet you are dying to have a little taste. It certainly wouldn't hurt right ?"

Bo felt her heart beating wildly, blood rushing through her head, making everything fuzzy. Green eyes boring deeply into her blue ones.

" Come on. Haven't you earned it after all this time ? "

" Just a little taste... Just..." Bo whispered slowly.

Her eyes focused on the Valkyrie lips, beckoning her to taste them. Calling to her, whispering inside her mind. She felt like a moth toward a flame, as if gravity was pulling her toward the Valkyrie.

" Take me, Bo."

And Bo felt like something snapped inside her. She crushed her lips against the blonde's. Her body moulding against the Valkyrie. She was finally having what she had chased for so long and it felt glorious.

The blonde was kissing her back with a bruising tenderness. Bo felt like flying through the cold mountain air. Miles of frozen lands ahead of her. She stopped the kiss to breathe. The Valkyrie was smiling to her. Bo felt lost inside her green eyes. And then, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hi guys ! Thank you so much for reading this story ! English is not my first language so I am struggling a bit and I might not post very regularly. But I hope you'll like this chapter !**

**Just keep in mind that in this story everything is not what it seems to be. And the chapters will go back and forth from the past to present. The present being what we've seen in the prologue. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Lost Girl nor do make profit from it either.**

* * *

**- A Year Ago -**

" Kenzi, you wanna go to the Dal ? " Bo asked coming out of the bathroom where she was applying her make-up.

" Sure and see you and the Doc make babies from across the room... Nope, thank you." Kenzi replied sprawled on Bo's bed. She was looking through some magazines but without any real interest.

"It's not... We're not... It's complicated Kenzi."

"Yeah. Dyson lost his love for you and you don't know how to be just friend. Lauren just lost Nadia and she is human but she is incredible. She makes you feel things..." Kenzi repeated the speech Bo gave her for what felt like a million times on her love life.

"Kenzi !" Bo cried and threw her a pillow.

"What ? Did I forget something ?"

" You are insufferable. But I love you. Come to the Dal with me ? Please !"

Kenzi hesitated but only for a second. " Damn you, woman ! You know just how to play on my weakness." She took her magazines and left the room to get ready.

" Aww, me ?" Bo smiled. Even though her love life felt like shit right now, she could always count on Kenzi to cheer her up.

"No, booze !" Kenzi said from the stairs.

Bo laughed out loud. Yes, she could always count on her best friend to cheer her up. 

* * *

Bo and Lauren were gazing at each other from across the room. Lauren on a couch with papers all over the table and Bo at the bar, nodding to whatever Kenzi was saying.

" Bo, I think Trick just lost his pants." Kenzi whispered with a gasp.

" Yes, interesting."

" Bo ! Come on ! You are not even listening !" Kenzi forcefully turned Bo toward her.

"What ?" Bo asked slightly dazed.

" Bo, you are a freaking Succubus. You can charm everyone with a single touch and now you are tongue-tied when all you've done was make crazy eyes sex with the Doc. Go, get her ! Make her yours."

"I don't know, Kenz... I."

"Bo, just go. You can be happy too." Kenzi said sincerely. Even though she didn't like Lauren, Kenzi could see how much her best friend longed for the human doctor. How much Bo craved for this relationship they never had the chance to explore. And watching Bo mope around for days wasn't really her idea of fun.

" Thanks Kenzi."

Bo smiled gratefully to her best friend and gave her a hug. Taking a deep breath, she approached Lauren and sat next to her.

Kenzi watched them reconnect and laugh the entire night. Seeing her best friend happy made her smile. Dyson entered the Dal, seeing Bo and Lauren together, he sat sadly on the stool previously occupied by Bo.

"Hey, Kenzi. Trick."

Trick nodded back, placing a glass of whisky in front of Dyson.

" I am sorry, Wolfie."

" No, don't worry. She deserves to be happy." He said drinking the whisky Trick had placed in front of him.

" I really think you should tell her. She also deserves to know she has a choice. You got your love back, don't sacrifice it again."

They turned to look at Lauren and Bo and saw the both of them kissing tentatively. The tenderness and love from the pair was easily palpable to anyone watching.

Dyson signed and turn back toward the bar." I think you can leave the bottle here Trick. "

" I am sorry, Dyson." Trick said patting Dyson's shoulder with sympathy.

Dyson nodded but his eyes never left the bottom of his empty glass. 

* * *

Bo woke up from her wonderful sleep. Feeling Lauren against her bare back, she smiled contentedly. It had been three weeks since they decided to give their relationship a chance and she was happy.

She turned to gaze at her beautiful girlfriend. She wanted to memorize everything of the sleeping woman. How the light reflected in her dirty blonde hair and how her eyelashes kissed her delicate cheek. Bo took a strand of Lauren's hair and played with it, marvelling at how soft it was.

Lauren signed softly, waking up slowly. " I can feel you watching me. It's creepy." She said smiling at Bo.

" Hello to you too." Bo kissed her on the lips. " So, what are we gonna do today ?"

" Well, since you were pretty banged up last night from that Underfae. I, as your doctor, recommend you to stay in this bed, with me for another few hours."

" Yes, I really like that kind of treatment." Bo smiled and kissed Lauren with passion. 

* * *

It wasn't until late into the evening that Bo and Lauren emerged from their cocoon. They went to the Dal, holding hands and whispering softly to each other.

Kenzi was sitting at the bar with a handsome man who was talking animatedly with Trick. Dyson saw the couple who just crossed the front door and waved at them.

" Bo !" Kenzi smiled. " Bo, I want you to meet Tommaso. He is an old friend of Trickster."

" Hi, nice to meet you !" Bo said shaking the stranger's hand.

" Likewise. I heard a lot about you, Bo." Tommaso smiled at her and wink.

Bo was taken by surprise and look at Trick for answers.

" Tommaso is a clairvoyant fae. He knows a lot about everyone."

"Oh, so you know the future ?"

Tommaso laughed. "Not exactly. I must have a physical contact with the person to be able to read their immediate future. And you shaking my hand, told me a lot of things about you." He said grinning.

" See Bo, he is so cool ! Imagine all the things we could do with that kind of power !" Kenzi said excitedly. "And don't give me that look Trick, don't tell me it didn't cross your mind !"

Trick signed exasperatedly.

The night went on. Bo and Lauren lost in their world while Kenzi, Tommaso and Dyson played a game of pool.

Trick still didn't know why Tommaso came back after centuries of hiding but he knew that it could only mean bad news. He looked at Tommaso who nodded back. They would have a discussion tonight.

* * *

Bo and Lauren returned to Lauren's apartment. Bo remarked that Lauren had been unusually silent all evening.

" Is everything okay ?" Bo asked.

"Yes, of course." Lauren smiled tightly.

" Come on, Lauren. Tell me, what is it ?"

"Tommaso."

" What about him ?" Bo asked perplexed.

"Clairvoyant fae are extremely rare, Bo. The last time people saw them was during the Great War according to the record in the Ash compound. They are bearer of bad news."

" What, no. He's just visiting an old friend."

"No, I think something bad is coming." Lauren said seriously.

After defeating the Garuda, Bo wanted a bit of peace and did not want to plunge head first in someone else problem. But seeing how much it worried Lauren, she decided that she would talk to Trick about it.

* * *

" Why did you come back, Tommaso ?"

Tommaso was pacing in Trick's basement, looking stressed and agitated. Far from being the composed and charming man he was earlier." I draw her, Trick. She is coming for me." He handed his drawing to the Blood King. The drawing of a green-eyed woman.

Trick sat there in shock. She had finally decided to make her move.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, guys ! I wrote faster than I expected so here is the new chapter ! If anyone a bit lost, this fic will go from present to past. It will always be indicated at the beginning of the chapter. The Prologue was in the present time. I hope you'll enjoy it !**

**Please, if you have the time, leave a review, I'd love to hear what you think. :) **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Lost Girl nor do make profit from it either.**

* * *

**- Present Time -**

Bo woke up, feeling dizzy and lost. She groaned, she could feel pain all around her torso. She sat up and it felt like lightning shot through her, she moaned in agony and tried to regain her breath. She felt nauseous. Trying to fight off the dizziness, Bo looked around and saw that she was still in the warehouse where she had fought against the Valkyrie. Her wrists were bound behind her back, cuffed to a pipe line.

She couldn't escape. She felt too weak.

The Valkyrie had somehow managed to scramble her brain. When she had looked into her eyes, it was like she could no longer think straight. Trick had warned her about Valkyrie's power time after time after discovering what kind of fae Tommaso's killer was. But she did not listen. And now she was stuck.

Hopefully, Dyson would find her. They had narrowed down the blonde's location to three possible places. They had decided to check the first warehouses on their own and then rejoin at the third. But the moment she had walked into the warehouse, she knew she wasn't alone.

Bo felt blood dripping from a cut on her forehead. The blonde really did a number on her. She was feeling so weak and hungry. Suddenly, she heard a noise. Looking to her right, she saw the mysterious Valkyrie walking toward her. Power and confidence radiating in the set of her shoulder and in the smirked firmly in place as she watch Bo struggling with her bonds.

" Well, well ,well... What do we have here." The Valkyrie crouch down to Bo's level. Bo felt naked under her scrutiny. She didn't know why the blonde had such an effect on her and it made her angry.

" What did you do to me?" Bo grunted.

"Me ? Nothing !" She smiled. "But the wolf, I might not have been as kind to him as I was with you."

"What did you do to him ?" Bo felt rage coursing through her. Her eyes flashed blue only to be stopped when the blonde pressed her hand on one of her broken ribs. Bo cried out in pain.

"Now, Bo. You really shouldn't get so excited, your injuries look quite serious." The blonde said mockingly. "Don't you find it funny that after six month of tracking me and the many, many attempts to capture me, you are now my captive."

This woman was so infuriating. Bo felt like a mouse, trapped in the clutch of the big bad cat. She was unpredictable, Bo had felt on edge every time she went on her chase. And now more than ever, she knew she had good reasons to be. " Yes. It's hilarious. What did you do to Dyson ?!"

"I might have jammed his signals a little bit. Or left him at the bottom of a ditch to die who knows." The blonde said shrugging like she didn't have a care in the world. She sat on the floor next to Bo, making herself comfortable and looked at Bo pensively.

Bo didn't know what to do with those looks the Valkyrie kept throwing her way. She felt like the secret of her very existence was being held in those green eyes. But more than that, she felt an inexplicable connection to the woman. A feeling that this moment was meant to be. "And what are you going to do to me ?"

The blonde continued her scrutiny, completely ignoring Bo's question. " Tell me, Bo. Was it as fun for you to track me down as it was fun for me to escape you every single time ?"

Bo knew the woman was goading her on, trying to make her lose track of why they were here in the first place. "Are you going to kill me like you killed Tommaso ?"

"Because I had so much fun. Watching you go back to that human doctor after feeding from some other fae because of your injuries. Did you tell her you fed off Dyson ?"

Bo reeled back from what the blonde had just said. How could she know all of this. It didn't take Bo a lot of time to figured out how. She felt like such a fool. The Valkyrie had followed them, observed them when they weren't paying attention. When they felt safe. She had walked straight into the Valkyrie's trap.

"Of course not. We wouldn't want to hurt Lauren's feeling now, would we ?"

"When I am out of those cuffs, I'll enjoy killing you so damn much, you bitch !"

"Here's the thing Bo…" The Valkyrie whispered, deeply in thought. She leaned a bit closer to Bo. "If you wanted to get out so much, I wonder why you didn't feed from me when you had the chance. I mean that kiss, damn it was intense but five minutes too long, sweetheart. Five minutes where you could have had a little taste of my chi, five minutes where you could have sucked me dry and yet you didn't. You just kept kissing me." The blonde said with faux bewilderment.

Bo could see that the situation was amusing the other woman greatly. But being so close to her, she could also feel every intake of breath the blonde was taking. As if they were her own. Trick did not warned her about that kind of power. The ability to completely wipe her mind of everything but the woman in front of her. The terrifying feeling of standing over the edge, stuck in this moment where you don't know whether you're going to jump or not. And if Bo was to be honest with herself, she did not know why she didn't feed off of the blonde when she had the opportunity. It was deeply troubling her.

"You did something to me." Bo said without much conviction.

The Valkyrie laughed. "Please, you would have known if I had used my power on you. I think..." She paused looking straight into Bo's eyes. " I think deep down…" Her fingers tapped gently against Bo's chest where her heart was. "…you wanted to kiss me. Ever since that day by the river, remember ? When you saw me for the first time."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hi, everyone ! I've managed to write a couple of chapter, they just need a bit of development. So yeah, here's the next chapter. I hope you'll like it and let me know what you think :)**

**Thanks to everyone who followed or favorited this story. :D**

** Disclaimer : I don't own Lost Girl nor do make profit from it either.**

* * *

**- A Year Ago -**

Trick had gathered the gang to the Dal two days after talking to Tommaso about his drawings. They had spent two days trying to find what would be the best course of action and make a plan. Two days pouring over Tommaso's drawings, trying to find clues. But they had reached a dead-end. Tommaso's power being limited by their lack of knowledge of this particular woman. Bo, Kenzi and Lauren entered the Dal, Dyson having a case at the precinct would come later. Trick exchanged a determined look with Tommaso. They will settle this centuries long conflict quickly and swiftly.

Kenzi was sprawled across the bar, her head in her arms, groaning loudly. "Why Trick ? It's too early !" She grabbed a bottle from behind the bar but Trick quickly took it back.

"Kenzi, it's important. Tommaso needs our help."

Lauren nudged Bo in the ribs with a "I told you so" look. Bo sighed, she knew if she asked a question, she would feel obliged to help. "What kind of help?"

Tommaso looked at them, embarrassment coloring his cheeks. "I might have a gambling problem..."

That seem to have woken Kenzi from her lethargy. She was smiling with the biggest smile Bo ever saw. "I knew it ! Isn't it funny ? He can see the future but he is total bullshit at gambling !" Bo laughed while Kenzi did her victory dance.

Tommaso smiled at Kenzi's antics, shaking his head at her silliness. "My power doesn't work like that. When I touch someone, I see hundreds and hundreds of images, possible futures based on the person's decision. It is from this knowledge that I can sway the person to choose a future between the hundreds of possibilities I saw. But somehow a few months ago, they have succeeded in misguiding my power and that's how I began to lose."

"So we kick some asses to whom you owe money to. Easy."

"I'm afraid not, Bo." Trick hesitated trying to find the best way to phrase what he was going to say. "Tommaso did not get involved with just some thugs. We don't know who is behind the attacks he had for the past few weeks. You have to understand, Bo. Being a clairvoyant is extremely dangerous in itself. We believe that the one behind the attacks might be after his drawings."

Bo raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Drawings ?"

"Yes. Clairvoyant fae can sway a person to choose any future they want with a touch. But in rare occasions, they draw. And what they draw is something no one can change. It is..."

"Destiny." Lauren said interrupting Trick.

"What ?" Bo felt completely lost. This thing was getting bigger than she thought.

Lauren seeing she got everyone's attention, began to explain. "In the Great War, there were rumours that Destiny was a living piece of paper but I thought it was a metaphor for the Blood King who can re-write destiny."

"No." Tommaso said. "It was us. I was very young during the Great War and everything was in chaos. I had to fake these Destiny drawings to survive."

" So they are not real?" Kenzi asked a bit disappointed.

"No. they are. But mine were fake at that time and that's when Trick took me under his commandment." Tommaso said looking furtively at Trick. "Basically, when a clairvoyant creates a drawing, it is not about possible futures. Drawings are more like immovable truth. They are certainties. And the Fae chasing me might be after them."

"Where are they now ?" Bo asked truly intrigued.

"They no longer exist. It's too dangerous having them with me. So, I burned them all." Tommaso said with a quiet confidence.

Bo nodded, she felt like this thing was way over her head. She turned to Trick. "So what do we do now ?"

"I'm going to put enchantments on everyone's house. It would be best to be prudent." Trick began packing some stuff he had previously laid on the bar.

"Wait, Trick. It might just be a gambling game gone wrong, right ?" Bo didn't want to admit it but it felt too serious not to be scared.

"Yes, of course." Trick smiled softly. "But Tommaso being a clairvoyant Fae complicates everything."

* * *

Bo and Dyson went to the address Trick had given her earlier this morning. He said that the Fae could have some information for them. It led them a few miles away from the city, toward a run down cottage who seemed to crumble on itself.

"Do you think someone lives in here?" Bo asks a bit disgusted by all the mud around the house. "It doesn't look really safe."

"Says the one who lives in a shack."

Bo punched Dyson playfully in the shoulder. Ever since Dyson lost his love for her, Bo felt something akin to regret blossom in her heart everytime she looked at him. She didn't see herself running back to him if he, by some miracle, had his love back. She had Lauren now. But the possibilities of what they could have been were endless. And she couldn't help but wonder.

"Anyone's here ?" Dyson shouted from the gate. They were greeted by utter silence. "Did you see something, Bo ?" Dyson whispered, the place made him uncomfortable.

"No, maybe we should just go knock on the door." Bo pushed the gate open and an explosion blew the earth from under their feet.

* * *

"So, what do you want me to do with this powder, Trick ?" Kenzi asked while touching everything Trick had brought with him to the Shack.

"I want to show you how to set up protection against malicious fae. "

"So cool ! Kenzi grinned with excitement. "It was damn time, Yoda !"

Trick smiled tightly. As much as he loved Kenzi, Trick truly felt like she was purposely trying to get a reaction out of him.

Tommaso sauntered into the shack eyeing everything around him. With a playful smile, he crouched near Kenzi. "So, Kenzi. What made you fall into the Fae-bit Hole."

"I see what you did there. And it's complicated. You'll have to buy me some booze first." She said distractedly.

Tommaso touched her cheek. "Sure." And wink.

Kenzi looked puzzled for a few seconds when she understood. "Hey ! Did you just freaking read my future ? Not cool, man... Wait, what did you see ?"

Tommaso leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear. "Crazy, sweaty sex."

"What ? Me ? With who ?"

Tommaso winked again and left.

"You know he was just playing you, Kenzi..."

Kenzi looked at Trick feeling offended. "That man is a total player, but you don't mess with the Kenz !" She stomped out of the room, leaving Trick to do the incantation by himself.

* * *

Bo woke up with an annoying sound ringing inside her head. Disoriented, she crawled toward Dyson who had been projected a few feet behind her. "Dyson, you okay ?" She tried shaking him with a bit more strength. "Come on, wolf ! Wake up !"

Dyson grunted something unintelligible but at least he was awake. Dirt and mud was covering them both and Bo noticed a few lacerations on their face, probably due to flying rocks during the explosion. But beside that, they were okay.

"What happened ?" Dyson asked, sitting up slowly.

"I don't know. I think it was a trap." Just as she said it, a flurry of darts were projected toward them. Bo and Dyson ran toward the car to take cover. "There's someone at the window, on the second floor, the one on the left."

Dyson nodded. "I'm going to go through the back door. You make some distraction." His eyes turned yellow as he crouched down, ready to run.

Bo looked over the hood and stood. "We mean you no harm." She shouted. "We just wanna talk !" Another flurry of darts came quickly toward her and she took cover. Bo waited for a few minutes when she heard a woman screaming. She ran to the front door and up the stairs, finding Dyson choking the woman against the wall.

"He sent you, right ? He has decided to cut his loose ends." The woman was trashing against the wall making it hard for Dyson to restrain her.

"What are you talking about ? We just..." But the woman interrupted Bo and began to talk like she had lost her mind, she was shouting at the top of her lungs.

"He's got what he deserves ! He shouldn't have done it ! He shouldn't have !"

Bo tried to calm the enraged woman with her charm but it didn't seem to work. Instead, the woman seemed to become even more enraged. "Let her go, Dyson. Let her go !" Bo shouted completely freaked out.

The woman fell to the floor, she looked at Bo straight in the eyes and smiled. "I'm dead anyway." She ran toward Dyson who in self-defence threw her against the wall.

Bo's legs gave out. The sound of the woman's neck breaking against the wall still echoing inside her head.

* * *

Trick was in the basement looking at Tommaso's drawings when the phone rang.

"Is she dead ?"

"Yes, Bo called me earlier."

"Good."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hi, everyone ! This chapter is a short one but there's a lot of feelings and revelations (or not?). I forgot to tell you that I took a lot of liberties with the story including clairvoyant faes. I don't think they exist in Lost Girl... And if the story's time-line is confusing, please let me know. Anyway, I hope you'll like it. **

**Let me know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Lost Girl nor do make profit from it either.**

* * *

**- Present Time -**

"You are crazy." Bo whispered breathlessly.

The Valkyrie raised an eyebrow and then she chuckled as if she had figured out one of Bo's secret. "Am I ?"

Bo was tired of this thug-of-war. Her chest was killing her and this conversation with the green-eyed woman was only making it worse. "What do you want from me?" Bo asked feeling suddenly as if all her strength was slowly leaving her.

The blonde sighed, sensing the defeat and exhaustion in the Succubus. "I want you to stop chasing me." She said seriously. She cradled Bo's face between her hands to make her look at her. "Forget about me. Live your life as if I've never existed."

"But you killed Tommaso. I can't forget that. Kenzi wants you dead." Bo tried to focus on the conversation now that the blonde seemed to be more inclined to have an actual conversation. But she was feeling so light-headed. She felt the blonde gripped her jaw a bit tighter forcing Bo to remain conscious.

"I know what I did. But this doesn't concern you, Bo." She said quietly.

"They will never let you go. The Ash, the Morrigan. You pissed a lot of people."

"I know." The blonde replied completely unfazed.

"You can't escape forever." Bo tried again.

The Valkyrie smirked arrogantly. "I've been pretty lucky thus far."

"I don't understand..." Bo said exasperated and voiced what had been troubling her for the past six months. "I don't understand why I am so obsessed with you. I can't get you out of my head. You are always there." Bo gasped in pain.

She was so tired of not knowing. This case and this woman had been driving her crazy. All the things she did to find her, to find the truth. She felt like she had been entirely swiped away in this storm. She chuckled. Everything was such a big mess.

"Most of all, I don't understand you. You could have let him kill me that day. By the river. I was defenceless. You were the one who killed that fae that day, weren't you." Bo slurred with confidence. Pain brought sudden clarity to her mind. "You made Dyson think it was him with your power. But it was you. Dyson has terrible aim with daggers. He prefers to kill with his bare hands." She suddenly turned her head to her right and coughed some blood.

The Valkyrie was looking at her with an indecipherable look, so different from the ones she had been giving her so far. Bo smiled derisively. "I will never forget you, Valkyrie. I can't."

This time, Bo's gasped wasn't caused by pain. The Valkyrie had closed the distance between them. Her lips pressing gently on Bo's. Her hands tangling into the succubus hair. Bo felt the woman slowly straddling her laps and wished her hands were not bound behind her back right now.

The Valkyrie trailed her lips on Bo's injured jaw, leaving kisses all the way to her ear where she whispered breathlessly. "Don't forget to feed this time, Succubus." She chuckled quietly and resumed kissing the stunned woman underneath her.

Bo could feel the desire the Valkyrie had for her. Being a Succubus, she could feel that this attraction was clearly mutual. And yet, it didn't make sense because it went against every conception or vision she had created of the Valkyrie in her mind for the past six months.

One of the Valkyrie's hand that had been tangled in her hair, left gently its place to trail down Bo's body, caressing tenderly her cheek, the column of her neck to finally press against Bo's ribcage. Bo moaned in pain. "Feed Bo." The Valkyrie mumbled against her lips.

Bo breathed the Valkyrie in, drawing out hungrily her chi. Her eyes turned blue as she moaned in pleasure. Suddenly, the Valkyrie broke the kiss leaving Bo cold and wanting with an incredible head rush.

"What was that ?" Bo exclaimed panting softly. She felt completely healed. "Your chi is amazing."

The blonde disentangled herself from the succubus and stood. Bo's body strained unconsciously against the cuff holding her back wanting to follow the blonde. She saw a conflicting look passing briefly on the woman's features.

The Valkyrie sighed. Whatever decision she had just made, it seems she was not happy about it. "Your friends are coming this way. It won't be long before they'll be here."

"What? How do you know?"

"It doesn't matter. Listen very carefully, this thing we are involved in is so much bigger than us. You are playing a game without even knowing the rules. You go around demanding answers to the wrong people."

"What are you talking about?"

The Valkyrie sighed and looked quickly toward the broken window on her left. "Come find me. In a week." She stood and began to leave.

"Wait !" The Valkyrie stopped, looking back at Bo questioningly. "Tell me your name." Bo asked in a rushed whisper.

The Valkyrie smiled.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N : Hi, everyone ! Thank you for following and reviewing the story ! Hope you all enjoyed it so far. I've updated pretty quickly, but I might not be as quick for the other chapters. I am sorry. But I'll do my best. **

**Anyway, here's the new chapter. Hope you'll like it ! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Lost Girl nor do make profit from it either.**

* * *

**- A Year Ago -**

Bo was sitting in Lauren's apartment deep in thought. In two days three Faes had died while she went to ask them information. It didn't make sense. It was like they were afraid of something. She had been attacked the moment she had laid foot on their property. They would rather die than give her answers. Or even listen to her.

Lauren sat next to her and took her hand in hers. "Bo, what is it ?" She asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Something is not right, Lauren. Trick keeps asking me to go check out these addresses only to watch those Faes kill themselves in front of me." Bo buried her face in Lauren's neck. "I feel like I'm the bad guy here."

Lauren embraced the distraught Succubus. "But they attacked you first, right? You and Dyson. You had to protect yourself."

"Yes, I know ! But when they attacked, it felt so much like it was out of desperation than just violence. All of them." Bo said frustrated. "Something is not right, I can feel it."

Lauren tightened her embrace trying to give as much comfort as she could. "Let's go talk to Trick. He might have the answers you are looking for."

"Yeah." Bo said caressing sensuously Lauren's side.

Lauren laughed. It was two hours after that they finally decided to leave the apartment.

* * *

The Dal was full of life that night. Bo saw Kenzi flirting shamelessly with Tommaso while Dyson was surprisingly playing a game of pool with none other than Vex. Lauren and Bo made their way to the bar making eye contact with Trick.

"Ladies, what can I do for you tonight ?" Trick asked with a big smile but seeing the serious look on Bo's face, Trick sighed. "What happened, Bo?"

"Nothing, I just..." Bo hesitated, trying to find the best way to ask this. "I need answers, Trick. This whole case... It doesn't feel right. I..."

Bo was interrupted by a very loud Kenzi who jumped on her back a bit inebriated.

"Bo-bo, it's been so, so long since I've seen you ! Can you ditched the funeral party and have fun with me?" Kenzi said loudly.

Lauren rolled her eyes while Trick looked relieved.

"Go on, Bo. She won't stop until you say yes."

"That's right, Trickster!" Kenzi said excitedly.

Bo looked at Lauren who just smiled at her and took a seat on a nearby stool while pouring over some notes.

"I'm sorry, Kenzi." Bo said now that they were alone.

"Nah ! Don't worry." Kenzi smiled. But Bo could see how the distance between them lately had hurt the girl. She took a sip of her beer waiting for what Kenzi was dying to say. "I have been hooking up with Tommaso."

Bo coughed violently while Kenzi awkwardly patted her back. "What ?"

"I know, it just happened. He was teasing me the other night and one thing led to another and voilà !" Kenzi said with a panicked look, not knowing how her best friend was going to react.

Bo laughed. "I did not see that coming."

"Of course not, you are not a clairvoyant." Kenzi chuckled.

"That, I am not." Bo smiled. "Just be careful, okay. This whole thing he is involved in is so much more than what I can handle."

"What ? What happened ?"

Bo smiled tightly. "Don't worry. Trick and I are going to fix it. Just be careful, okay ?" Bo took Kenzi in a hug, squeezing her best friend tight against her. "You can be happy too." Bo whispered softly.

Kenzi let out a quiet sob, nodding against her best friend shoulder.

* * *

"Bo is getting suspicious." Trick said later that night holding a glass of wine.

"Should we do something?" Tommaso asked from the couch in Trick basement, his drawings scattered all around him.

"No, we carry on. Kenzi will distract her."

Tommaso looked at his mentor, feeling doubt for the first time. "Trick, are you sure it is the only way ?"

"You are a clairvoyant, you should know there is never one way. But we can't ignore the drawings. It has to be done."

"And if Bo finds out ?"

Trick sighed feeling the consequences of his past mistakes weighing down upon his shoulders. "Then I'll hope that she'll know we did that with everyone's safety in mind."

* * *

Bo felt relieved that Trick seemed to stop giving her addresses to check. She needed to get her mind out of this case for a while. It literally kept her from sleeping.

"Bo ! Come check this out !" Kenzi said in front of an amazingly expensive pair of boots.

"Kenzi, you are drooling." Bo laughed. She had decided to spent some more time with her best friend to amend for the times she was too occupied with Lauren or Tommaso's case. "So, you and Tommaso... You two look pretty serious now." Bo said waggling her eyebrow.

Kenzi blushed. "I don't know. I mean, he might know since he is clairvoyant and all that and..."

Bo laughed and pinched Kenzi's cheek. "You are so cute when you are rambling."

Kenzi punched Bo's shoulder playfully, her cheeks getting pinker. "Get out of here !"

"Hey, I'm allowed to give you crap for all the crap and eye-rolling and exasperated huff you gave me when I wouldn't make a move on Lauren."

"Alright, alright." Kenzi said fighting off a grin.

"Are you happy, Kenz?" Bo asked with a serious look.

"Are you?" Kenzi replied with a serious look of her own.

Bo nodded smiling softly. "I am."

Kenzi hugged Bo. "Me too."

"What is this?" Vex exclaimed seeing the two hug. "I thought we were shopping not doing... this !" He said disgusted waving his hands at the two girls.

Kenzi laughed. "You my friend, aren't doing anything, so fae off. Now I believe these pair of boots won't come in my collection by themselves." Kenzi took Vex hand and entered the front door. Bo followed them diligently rolling her eyes.

* * *

"How was your day with Kenzi and Vex ?" Lauren asked while playfully kissing Bo's neck.

"Good." Bo replied distractedly. "You?"

"Good too. I did a lot of science-y stuff." Lauren paused for a bit, smiling mischievously. "Stuff, I really need to finish." She got up and left.

Bo surprised by the sudden lack of contact, laughed and quickly chased after Lauren.

* * *

"So, what did I miss my friend ?" Hale asked Dyson sitting on a stool next to him.

"Quite a lot I am afraid." Dyson gestured discreetly behind Hale's shoulder where Kenzi was making out with Tommaso on a couch. Hale looked at them with a pained expression on his feature. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault. I'm always late."

Dyson clasped Hale's shoulder with sympathy downing his whisky.

"Anyway, here what you asked for. I looked around the Archives and you were right. The symbol tattooed on the three Faes who killed themselves doesn't belong to a clan. It's a cursed symbol."

Dyson looked surprised. "Cursed ? How?"

Hale shrugged. "All I know is that these Faes were cursed. That tattoo marked them as pariah in our world."

"Why did I never heard of it ?" Dyson whispered incredulously.

"Because it only happened during the Great War. It stopped after the end of the War. No other Faes were ever cursed with it. And the ones being cursed were all but driven out from our society. We forgot about it."

Dyson rubbed his forehead, deep in thought.

"Are you going to tell Bo ?" Hale asked quietly.

Dyson sighed. This case turned out to be more complicated than he thought. "I don't know. She seems like she needs a break."

Hale nodded. "What are you going to do ?"

Dyson glanced briefly at Trick who was polishing some glasses talking to a customer. "I don't know, Hale. But I think Trick is hiding something from us."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N : Hi, everyone. Here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed the last one. Since there is two time lines, I'm going to do a recap. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Lost Girl nor do make profit from it either.**

* * *

_Recap of the Present Time : Bo and Dyson found the Valkyrie they have tracked for a long time in an abandoned warehouse. They decided to split to cover more ground and Bo was attacked shortly after. But the encounter defied everything she had ever imagined as she discovered how much she desired the elusive Valkyrie._

**- Present Time -**

Twenty minutes after the departure of the Valkyrie, Kenzi came, Geraldine in hand, rushing through the doors followed closely by Vex whose hands were outstretched anticipating danger.

"Kenzi ! I'm here !" Bo cried relieved seeing them unharmed.

"Bo ! What happened ? Are you alright ?" She crouched taking Bo's face in her hands, inspecting the wound on her face only to realize that the wound had closed leaving only a trail of dried blood. "You healed?" Kenzi asked incredulously. "How?"

"Not now, Kenzi. I'll tell you everything I promise but first we have to find Dyson." Bo pleaded with her eyes looking briefly toward Vex.

Kenzi understood and made quick work of her cuffs. "I would have thought that being a succubus, you would know how to get out of cuffs, you know."

Bo smiled rubbing her sore wrists. "Thanks, Kenzi."

"Hey ! I am here too you know." Vex said offended.

Bo and Kenzi began to run, leaving Vex behind. "Hey wait ! Bloody hell !"

Vex ran after the two women in a warehouse opposite from the one they had been. The girls had stopped dead in their track, making it easier for Vex to catch up to them. "Ladies, I feel like I have to remind you the rules of this partnership..." Kenzi gasped making Vex shut up abruptly. She had a horrified look on her face.

"Oh my God." Kenzi whispered.

Vex looked toward where the girls where looking only to see Dyson high in the air hanging on a beam by his wrists. Blood drenching his clothes, dripping slowly into a puddle by the floor.

"Quick !" Bo cried fearing the worst.

Vex quickly cut the rope holding him and Dyson like a lifeless doll pummelled to the ground crashing into Bo. She quickly check for a pulse and let out a relieved sigh when she felt one, albeit very weakly. Without losing a second she breathed some of her chi into Dyson but he was too far gone to be healed completely. They had to bring him to Lauren.

* * *

Lauren was waiting anxiously for them to arrive. She had received Kenzi's call only five minutes ago. But everyone in the Light medical compound were prepared to treat Dyson and Bo. Even though her relationship with Bo was weird and painful right now. Lauren could not help but feel stressed and anxious when Bo left for days to chase the Valkyrie.

This case had everyone on edge. People were dying trying to capture this mysterious fae but Lauren could only mourn the relationship she had with Bo. They were slowly drifting apart. Lauren did not know what to do to keep their relationship from sinking.

"They are here !" A nurse cried from the entrance.

Lauren quickly put on her gloves and mask only to see Bo drenched in blood from obviously various injuries that were completely healed. Nurses took Dyson in the operating room working quickly on stabilizing him.

"I couldn't even stabilize him, Lauren. He was too far gone. I didn't have enough chi for the both of us." Bo said rousing Lauren from her shock.

Lauren squared her jaw tightly. "I'll work on that. Any injuries ?" She ask Bo bitterly gesturing to the amount of blood on her.

Bo averted her eyes in shame and replied, "No. I'm fine."

Lauren nodded curtly and left Bo to go operating on Dyson.

"Now, that was awkward," Kenzi said standing next to Bo.

Bo sighed. "Where is Vex?"

"Outside. He is waiting for us. Trick called. There will be a council tonight at the Dal."

"Good." Bo said tiredly.

"Come on." Kenzi took her by the arm. "You really need to take a shower."

Bo smiled gratefully at her best friend and let herself be led feeling utterly and completely exhausted.

* * *

Bo moaned tiredly while feeling the hot water cascading on her skin. Her clothes had been completely ruined and the water had turned a deep pink color from all the blood she was washing from her skin. She rested her forehead against the wall, closing her eyes.

This Valkyrie was driving her crazy. She was wreaking havoc everywhere around her. Leaving trails of bodies and blood behind her. Even with a bounty on her head and mercenaries tracking her, they couldn't catch her. She was too strong. Their encounter earlier only proved to Bo how the Valkyrie was always two-step ahead of them. Always the predator when Bo thought she was the prey.

The Valkyrie was being hunted not only by the Light but also the Dark. Two months after killing Tommaso, she began to kill elders from both side in gruesome death, seemingly without reasons or apparent motives. The remaining Elders of both clan, fearing for their safety, were quick to declare her a terrorist. The woman should have been dead already. Executed. Her head on a pike for everything she did.

And yet, she continued to escape them. Time after time.

Bo had been the first to witness what atrocities the blonde was capable of. She knew the Valkyrie had to be stopped. It was only a matter of time before the Valkyrie made a mistake that would lead her to her downfall. Bo was eager for it as much as she dreaded it.

Feeling finally clean. Bo began to dry herself and put on some new clothes. Bo knew Kenzi was pacing restlessly downstairs, waiting anxiously for what had happened between her and the Valkyrie. Since Tommaso's death, Bo had never seen Kenzi become so involved in a case that didn't involved money or any kind of reward. She missed the old times.

Bo walked down the stairs and was greeted by an anxious Kenzi waiting for her on the couch. Bo sat down and let out a groaned. "Any news on Dyson ?"

Kenzi shook her head no. "Bo, tell me what happened." Kenzi ask again.

Bo hesitated for a moment. As much as everyone wanted a piece of the Valkyrie, Bo felt like the woman was a secret belonging only to her.

"She beat me up. Quite badly. She said things Kenzi. Things that made me so angry. Anyway, she tricked me. She made me feed from her and then knocked me out. When I woke up she was already gone. You found me not long after that."

Kenzi remained silent for a long time. Bo feared she might not believe her.

"That was so anti-climatic." Kenzi finally said disappointed.

Bo nodded trying to hide her relief. "I know. I was lucky. She could have done worse."

"Yeah. We totally saved your ass back there." Kenzi said smugly.

Bo hugged Kenzi against her. "Thank you."

Kenzi squeezed her best friend tightly against her. "Don't worry. I got you."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N : Hi everyone ! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here is the new one, it will be the last from the past. It leads to what we saw in the Prologue with Bo fighting the Valkyrie. After this chapter, the story will have a linear time-line.**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible. Leave me a review if you have the time. I'd love to hear what you think.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Lost Girl nor do make profit from it either.**

* * *

_Recap : Tommaso, a clairvoyant fae and old friend of Trick, came to the Dal to find help from Faes who were attacking him after having lost his money in gambling. Due to the nature of his power, it is believed that they are after his drawings, which are images of the future. What the gang doesn't know is that Trick and Tommaso knows who is after him and it seems to go back to their past during The Great Fae War. Bo and Dyson are investigating but they are soon confronted with more questions and confusion when the Faes Trick asked them to question attack them and then kill themselves the minute they arrive. Dyson soon found reasons to believe that Trick might not be as truthful as they first believed._

**- A Year Ago -**

"Dyson is going to be a problem, isn't he ?" Tommaso asked. He had seen the wolf talk to Trick earlier. The two of them seemingly deep in discussion.

"He is. But I expected no less from him." Trick said pensively. "He has discovered the tattoo. I think Hale might have helped him. There is no way he would have had access to the Archives otherwise."

"What did you tell him ?"

"The truth. He wouldn't have left it alone if he had sensed the tiniest dishonesty from me."

"All of it ?" Tommaso asked a bit surprised.

"Of course not. But hopefully, he is going to try to ask some answers to the wrong persons. It might give us a bit more time."

Tommaso sighed. He was tired. Being a clairvoyant he had to accept that his drawings were certainties. Younger, he had no problem with it, until he began to draw his own death. Now, he knew that there was no use to be afraid of certainties, you could only try to accept them. "You know I am going to die, Trick. I don't know when or how but this is the immovable truth. Nothing you will do will change that."

"You think I don't know that ?" Trick replied harshly. "I am the one who caused all of this !"

"Trick, if this doesn't end quickly, we might be on the verge of another war."

"I know and that's why I'll do everything to make her die with you."

* * *

Dyson had called Bo after talking to Trick. He had finally decided to tell her about the tattoo. He felt bad having kept it from her for so long.

Bo arrived shortly to the precinct. She sat on the vacated desk in front of Dyson. "So what did you want to tell me ?"

Dyson took a deep breath and began. "You know those Faes we went to question. I didn't see it at first but they were all connected."

"Connected ? How ? Other than the fact they were gamblers ?"

"That's the thing, they weren't gamblers. Remember where they lived, Bo. They were cut off from everything, their house were booby trap."

Dyson looked at Bo who seemed lost in her thoughts, remembering the three Faes that had madly attacked the both of them. Now that she thought about it, after the shock had passed, she could see the similarities between the three of them. Dyson leaned across his desk and carried on. " The coroner notified me of these strange tattoo in the inside of their arm. At first, I thought it was a clan tattoo…"

"It would have been convenient," mused Bo.

"Yes, so I dig around only to come up empty-handed. I finally asked Hale about it, being the Ash and having unlimited access to the Archives, he had the best chance to find what the tattoo meant." Dyson rubbed his face, he took the folder where Hale had scanned pages from a book that mentioned briefly the curse and gave it to Bo. "Those Faes were cursed a long time ago during the Great Fae War. They all had a tattoo on the inside of their arm. They were banished from our world."

"What ? Why ?" Bo asked surprised looking into the folder, she stumbled upon a miniature of a woman being forcefully branded with the tattoo.

"I asked Trick about it." Dyson replied simply.

"Trick ? But he was the one who gave us their address in the first place."

"I know. He told me he knew about the tattoo since it was used during his time but he didn't know those Faes were cursed. According to him, it was used to dissuade all Faes from deserting their camp. Those who went AWOL were immediately cursed."

"What did the curse do ?"

"All their power were locked down. They became as powerless as humans but with an enormous longevity. During the War the army would take their pleasure on those who had the marked. Because in their eyes they were no longer Fae. They were cowards."

Bo gasped horrified. "It's horrible !"

"It was during the Great War, Bo."

Bo gave him a surprised looked not believing what he was implying. " Dyson, are you…?"

" No ! I'm not agreeing with it. I swear. Nor am I trying to understand it. A lot of unspeakable things happened back then. And I think that is what we are dealing with."

"But what does it have to do with Tommaso ?"

"A source just gave me the information that a Dark Fae has been selling an information to the highest bidder. According to that info, the secret to lift the curse is in Tommaso's drawings. I think that's why those Faes were after him. They hired mercenaries to attack Tommaso and stole his drawings."

"But they don't know that Tommaso burned them all. He is never going to be safe, Dyson."

"I know but the Fae who sold the information I'm sure, might still have the list of his clients." Dyson said smirking.

"And if we have the list, it is only a matter of time before we catch those who are behind the attacks. Dyson, you are the best !"

Dyson grinned with pride and took his jacket. "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

That night, they arrested the Fae who had sold the false information. They learned that it was during one of Tommaso's drunken night of gambling that he had inadvertently divulge to the Dark Fae his power. From this onward, the Dark Fae did everything to rob him of his money and when Tommaso stopped gambling, the Dark Fae fabricated the information to sell it to the highest bidder.

The Dark Fae confessed it all. In two days, Dyson and his colleagues made quick work of the clients on that list. A lot of them were only thugs who hoped to steal the drawing to sell it again. But a few had been like the first ones Bo and Dyson first interrogated and they all committed suicide by cop. The case was closed.

They've been celebrating the end of the case at the Dal. All around the pool table, drinking and playing.

"To Bo and Dyson, the most awesome pair of detectives that's ever been in this town !" Kenzi said raising her drink to her friends.

Everyone laughed and raised their glass. "Cheers !"

Bo for the first time since they had decided to help Tommaso, felt truly relax. She sipped her beer contentedly. She saw Dyson smiling at her from across the room, he too seemed to be more relax since they wrapped the case, she smiled back.

"I'll be right back, Lauren." Bo said, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"What ?" Lauren asked a bit startled. "Where are you going ?"

"I am just going to speak to Dyson, I'll be right back." Bo left toward the pool table where Dyson stood next to a drunken Kenzi who was showing Tommaso her prowess in pool.

"Okay," replied a dejected Lauren to an already leaving Bo.

Bo bumped her shoulder to Dyson's. "We did a good job, tonight."

Dyson smiled softly. "That we did." He clinked his glass against Bo's. Dyson looked at her, Bo had a pensive look on her face. "What's troubling you ?"

"I don't know, I guess I just feel bad for the cursed Faes. They really thought Tommaso's drawings could lift the curse," whispered Bo sadly.

Dyson nodded, sipping his beer pensively.

"Is there even a way to lift the curse ?"

Dyson shrugged. "I don't know, Bo."

Bo nodded and smiled tentatively. "We make a good team. Like old times."

"Like old times." Dyson raised his glass, sipping his beer quietly, his eyes never leaving Bo's.

* * *

"How much time do we still have, Tommaso ?" Trick asked while everyone began to leave.

"I don't know, Trick. I don't know anything anymore."

Trick took the younger Fae by the shoulders. "Don't give up yet, you fool. We are nearly there. Just hang on, okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

Tommaso nodded and left the Dal deeply in thought.

* * *

The phone kept ringing, the sound cutting the absolute silence of the Dal. It was still very early in the morning and Trick was not to happy about being interrupted in his sleep. He went to the bar, took the phone and grumbled," Dal Riata?"

A panicked voice answered the phone, talking quickly, Trick frowned feeling his sleepiness dissipate rapidly.

"Bo, is that you ? Bo ? You are talking too fast, I don't understand." Trick tried to say.

"Tommaso ? What about Tommaso ?" Trick felt his heart plummet to the ground. He felt like couldn't breathe. Tommaso was dead. "I'll be here in five minutes," he said quietly. He ended the call and released a breath. He had underestimated that woman. She made a move when Tommaso was technically the least vulnerable, surrounded by his friends and Trick's enchantments. When did she found Tommaso and have him kill so quickly and efficiently ? Had she been spying on them all along ? Trick frowned deeply, feeling uneasy and angry.

* * *

Bo was pacing down the hall from Tommaso's apartment, she had call Dyson the moment she saw Tommaso hanging from the ceiling. She had been to Tommaso's apartment to give back his phone he had forgotten by the pool table last night, she had taken the key Tommaso gave Kenzi with the intention of dropping his phone on the counter; instead she had found him dead hanging from the ceiling, a chair knock over under him.

Dyson came back from the apartment and walked toward Bo.

"Dyson, did you find anything?" Bo asked anxiously.

Dyson shook his head no. "I searched everywhere. No scent of Fae other than yours and Tommaso's. There was no forced entry, everything was locked from the inside. All points out to a suicide."

"No, Tommaso couldn't have done that… I mean… He was happy, right ?"

Dyson looked at Bo with sympathy laying his hand on her shoulder in sign of support. "I'm sorry Bo. But we also find a letter, a suicide note on his kitchen table."

"What ? Where is it ?"

"We've taken it to the lab for further analysis but again, no scent of Fae other than Tommaso's on the letter."

Bo nodded, trying to process all the information. "I called Trick while you were investigating. He's coming." She paused and swallowed with difficulty. "What am I gonna tell Kenzi ?"

Dyson took Bo in his arms trying to comfort her. Bo buried her face in his shoulder relishing in his familiar embrace amidst all this confusion.

* * *

It's been a month since Tommaso's death and Bo felt like her world had changed. Tommaso was with them for just a short time but his humor, his stories and his attachment to Kenzi and Trick made him a part of their gang. Losing him so abruptly had been hard for everyone, especially when they all thought that everything was going to be okay now that they had solved the case. Bo sighed tiredly and began to close the Dal, swiping tables and rearranging chairs. She's been doing that for the past month. Kenzi was curled into a ball on one of the sofa, sleeping and Trick was probably still in his basement, locked up mourning the loss of Tommaso.

They had searched for anything suspicious for weeks. Traces of Faes, of breaking in, drugs… They even interrogated everyone who they had linked to the case again and again. All of their efforts lead to dead-ends. And they couldn't ignore Tommaso's suicide note, claiming how tired he was of his powers. Having been sucked in this whole case made him realise that he could never live free, always in hiding; controlled by his nature.

Kenzi had been devastated; for a long time she couldn't accept it. Shouting to Bo again and again that Tommaso was too much of a player, too full of life to go out like that. She had pleaded Bo to understand that even though she hadn't really knew him for a long time, she knew and felt deeply inside of her that Tommaso couldn't have done that; and Bo wanted so desperately to believe her but the absence of proofs could only leave one explanation. An explanation Kenzi had tried to refute every single time.

Trick wasn't doing much better. He had been locked up in his basement for the past month only re-emerging to take some food. Bo understood that Tommaso had been more than just a friend to Trick, he had been like a son, his protégé. Bo couldn't imagine the pain he must be in.

Bo made her way toward Kenzi, and shook her softly by the shoulder. "Kenzi, wake-up. We're going." Bo whispered softly while caressing Kenzi's hair.

Kenzi woke up, she looked at Bo briefly before nodding and went to get her belongings. Bo sighed sadly and made her way to Trick basement.

"Trick, we're going. We'll come back tomorrow morning."

She saw Trick nod, sprawled on his table.

Looking back quickly to see if she hasn't forgotten anything, Bo closed the Dal behind her.

Hearing Bo leave the Dal, Trick took out Tommaso's drawings from his safe. For the past month he had tried to devise a plan to take down Tommaso's killer. But all the information he had on the killer was the drawing of a woman with green eyes. All the other drawings were pictures of Tommaso's death from what felt like different angles.

He wished he had enough information on the woman so he could write off her entire existence from history with his blood. Vengeance, resentment and grief were simmering under his skin but most of all, it was hate that he felt boiling in his blood. Hate for what he had done in the past that caused all of this and for that woman who still dared to defy him after centuries of silence.

He knew for having been there that the woman he was looking for was a Valkyrie. A green-eyed Valkyrie. The only woman who could had match that description, he knew for sure, had died during Aife's rebellion. So it left him with a new player in town.

Trick finalised the last part of his plan. He needed Dyson to reopen the case, make him see it wasn't a suicide. So that Dyson and Bo could re-investigate while he slowly led them toward the Valkyrie. In order to do this, he had decided to dispatch some of Tommaso's drawings to different sources who would in turn spread the word, making it impossible for someone who had looked for any clues on Tommaso's death not to heard of it.

Trick now could only rely on Kenzi's skills to find the drawings as fast as possible

* * *

Kenzi was exhausted. She had repeated to Bo again and again how Tommaso's death couldn't be a suicide and she had day and night tried to prove that statement; with no success so far. Vex, surprisingly, had been very supportive; helping her collect information from Dark Faes, here and there. Even though she hadn't known Tommaso for a long time, she felt like he understood her somewhat. Both sidekick of a powerful Fae. He had made her laugh when Bo was too preoccupied with Lauren or Dyson. He had kept her company. He had made her forget how alone she felt sometimes.

Sitting on the couch with her laptop on her lap, Kenzi thought about her last conversation with Tommaso. It was at the Dal and she was a bit drunk after celebrating Bo and Dyson's success at catching who wanted Tommaso's drawings. But being drunk never hindered her from observing what was around her.

She recalled perfectly the tension between Lauren and Bo after Bo went to speak to Dyson. How Lauren never managed to fit in with the group. How that resentment and unease sometimes forced Bo to stay alone with Lauren in a corner of the Dal. Until Bo began to drift away from Lauren's gravitational force, making Lauren frown with insecurity.

She also remembered the tension between Trick and Tommaso. Since Tommaso came back, the two of them always seemed to be on the same page. But that night, she felt like the two of them couldn't be more different. When she had talked to Tommaso, she felt like he was tired, resigned; his smile never reaching his eyes. While Trick was all nervous energy.

Doubts began to invade her mind, maybe Tommaso really killed himself… A beep drew her attention back to her laptop. Where an alert message was displayed. Intrigued she clicked on it only to discover that it was a Dark Fae auction for a clairvoyant drawing. Kenzi couldn't believe what she was seeing. She called Bo as fast as she could.

* * *

Two days after that, Dyson reopened the case. Drawings of Tommaso had been circulating in the Fae world. Trick had sworn he didn't know they were still drawings left. So, Bo and Dyson went to investigate putting Tommaso's last moments piece by piece and concluded that Tommaso's was forced into it. Kenzi, who had been in a frenzy since she first discovered the drawings, focused all her energy to find all of them. That is when she stumbled on a drawing of a green-eyed woman. A weird symbol in the background. They quickly went to Trick for answer when he told them that it was the symbol for Valhalla.

In a short matter of days, they had a new lead, a new suspect but still no motives. Dyson and Bo went to question everyone who could have an information on a Valkyrie with green eyes. They knew it wouldn't be easy but they did not expect it to be near impossible.

It seemed now that Valkyries were tales of legends, ghosts. No one saw them for a long time. They were a mysteries in itself. To find the woman, they had to find first where were all the Valkyrie. They had no such luck, because no one knew where they were.

Bo felt frustrated. Since she saw that picture, she felt something change within her. She knew she had to find that woman not only for Tommaso but also for herself. It was the first time she was this challenged when she had not even met the person yet.

This chase went far beyond what Bo could have ever imagined. They have never been confronted with something like that. An invisible opponent and yet so tangible. The Valkyrie's murders were like footprints, an awful reminder that she was still there somewhere in the city but completely out of their reach.

Bo began to see her in her dreams, she would see green-eyes staring straight into her own and she would stay there captivated in this moment of absolute stillness. As the bodies began to pile up, their search intensified, bombarded with tons of clues from the crime scenes that would only lead them to dead-ends.

Bo could see it made Dyson crazy and frustrated. He was as intrigued as her. They would go for days on a lead that would lead them so far out-of-town that they would question themselves why they thought to go there in the first place. They just couldn't let it go. Not until they find that woman.

Lauren had said to Bo one day, when she packing a duffel bag to go on yet another lead with Dyson, that she was obsessed. And that this obsession, this insatiable curiosity was driving them apart. Bo had tried to pacify her and explain to her why she had to find the Valkyrie but Lauren wouldn't listen. She would smile and nod and tell her to go. Bo would go, pretending everything was okay.

Until she couldn't pretend anymore. One night, Dyson and Bo went to chase a Underfae who they believed had been employed by the Valkyrie. They had chase it to the River where they had fought for what seemed like a long time until Bo fell into the river followed quickly by the Underfae. She had felt his claws digging into her throat as it held her underwater, she had felt weak from the blood loss and could not fight back until she felt the Underfae's grip begin to loosen. With difficulty she went out to the surface and saw one of her daggers, she had discarded in the grass earlier, protruding from the Fae's back. Looking toward the shore she saw Dyson, trying to catch his breath, his arm still in momentum. Behind him, Bo saw a flash of blond hair and shockingly green eyes. Rubbing her eyes from the water, she looked again and saw nothing but Dyson swimming to come get her.

She had fed from him that night; and other nights after that. She couldn't face Lauren without feeling shame and guilt.

* * *

"Bo ? Bo, are you okay ?" Dyson asked from his place behind the steering wheel. He had see how lost in thoughts Bo had been for the majority of the car ride. They were chasing another lead to capture the Valkyrie. They had been to another Cursed Fae home to ask for information when the woman killed herself but not before giving them the address where the Valkyrie was last seen.

"Yes, just tired." Bo said distractedly.

Dyson cleared his throat, his eyes focused on the road. "Do you, hum… do you need to feed ? You took quite a blow earlier."

"Thanks but I'm alright."

"Anything you need." Dyson said with a strained smile. "Did you tell Lauren?" he asked quietly.

Bo shook her head no.

Dyson didn't want to pressure Bo into anything but these past few month the nature of their relationship had blurred. They had reconnected in the many hours they had spent chasing the Valkyrie, in the bruises and horror they had found along the way. He had told her he had his love back but that revelation only put a strained in their so-called relationship.

"I'm sorry, Dyson. Give me time to… I don't know. Everything is so messed up." She chuckled sadly.

Dyson nodded in understanding. "I can see the warehouses. We are here."

Bo took a deep breath trying to dominate the fear and excitement of having found the Valkyrie. "Ready to do this ?" She said smiling.

Dyson returned her smile, parking the car in front of one of the warehouses. "Sure, let's catch a Valkyrie."


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N : Hey ! Here is the next chapter. Hope you all like the previous one. Thanks for your review and for reading this story ! ****I changed the rating for upsetting themes.** **There will be no more flashback to what happened a year ago.**

**Leave a review if you have the time. It would make my day. Thanks ! Hope you'll like the chapter. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Lost Girl nor do I made profit from or either.**

* * *

_Recap of the Present timeline : After fighting against Bo in the warehouse, the Valkyrie left her cuffed to a pipeline. Kenzi and Vex came to free her and they rapidly found a half-dead Dyson in another warehouse. They brought him to Lauren and Bo and Kenzi left to their home before going to the Dal where The Ash and Morrigan were to held a council. _

**- Present Time -**

Bo and Kenzi went to the Dal, later that day. A council was about to take place. Since the Valkyrie had been declared a terrorist, both Light and Dark had decided to forget their aversion for the other focusing instead on joining their resources to kill the woman.

The news spread quickly that Bo and Dyson had a run-in with the Valkyrie. Everyone were whispering to the other about what could have possibly happened this morning.

Everyone quieted down upon seeing Bo enter the Dal. Bo, feeling everyone's gaze on her, walked her head held high toward Trick. Kenzi, excused herself quickly, leaving to get them drinks.

"Bo, are you okay ?" Trick asked worriedly.

"Yeah, any news on Dyson ?" Trick shook his head sadly. "Tell me what happened."

Bo nodded tiredly. They went to Trick's basement which had been turned into a war room, maps hanged on the wall pinpointing all the last known locations of the Valkyrie. They were blurry pictures of her scotched on the wall, taken by spies who were tracking her. With all these means to capture her it was amazing how they still couldn't catch her. Kenzi handed Bo a beer who took it gratefully.

Bo took a few sips and began recounting the event that led to their failure in capturing the Valkyrie. "We went on the lead you gave us three days ago. The Fae had the same tattoo as the others from a year ago and somehow, she knew we were coming. She put up quite a fight but Dyson and I subdued her at the end. We managed to have her tell us where the Valkyrie was but then we had no choice but to kill her." Bo said shivering at the crazed look the woman gave her that day, it was still fresh in her memory. "Anyway, we went there and it was a maze of warehouses but Dyson detected the scent of a Fae on only three of them." Bo sighed massaging her forehead tiredly. "We decided to separate. I went to the warehouse on the left while Dyson went in the one across the road..." Bo stopped seemingly lost in thought.

"It was a trap." Trick said quietly, guessing by the haunted look Bo had on her face.

"Yes. The moment I walked into the warehouse, I knew she was there. I could feel it. I could feel her watching me, Trick. And she was so powerful, so strong and fast. She tossed me around like I was a rag doll. Somehow I gained the upper hand but now that I think about it, I think she purposely let me have the upper hand. I was so injured; weak and hungry…" Bo trailed off, trying to recollect her thoughts; she took another sip of her beer, caressing the neck of the bottle pensively "…she taunted me to feed from her."

Trick raised a surprised eyebrow hearing that.

"I know, it didn't make sense to me either. It still doesn't but I fed..." Bo paused clearing her throat awkwardly. ".. and then she knocked me out." Bo decided to keep what really happened with the Valkyrie for herself. She felt guilty for lying to Kenzi and Trick and in extenso, everyone else. She didn't know why she felt she had to hide this, hide that she and the Valkyrie had somewhat reached an understanding after their fight, that this attraction and curiosity and obsession they shared on some level for one another was worth exploring. Worth of an another meeting, far away from everyone else. "I woke up bound to a pipe line. And then Kenzi came to free me."

"Yeah, Dyson called us before you two went to the warehouses. He said he had a bad feeling about it," said Kenzi.

Bo nodded absent-mindedly. "I guess after knocking me out she went after Dyson. But I don't know, Dyson should have heard when she attacked me, right ?"

"You think she wasn't alone ?" Trick asked.

"I don't know."

Bo fidgeted on her seat. Trick was looking at her intensely as if he was trying to figure out if Bo was being completely truthful.

"Did she tell you anything else, Bo ?"

Bo looked at Trick with feigned incomprehension. "Beside being a bitch, no. She didn't tell me anything."

Trick nodded and looked oddly relieved. "I am glad you are okay," he smiled tightly. He stood up and went toward the stairs. "The council will begin soon. I better go up there." He said leaving quickly. Kenzi stood up as well following Trick.

Bo narrowed her eyes, frowning deeply.

* * *

Kenzi spotted Hale talking to a Light Elder. Since Tommaso's death, Hale had been distant but also strangely supportive in his own way. Kenzi did not really know where they stood. She had wanted to face him about it but things were so chaotic right now that she felt like they never had the time. It was never the right moment.

Hale raised his head and looked right at her. He took leave of the Light Elder and walked toward her. He stood before her, not knowing what to say.

"Any news on Dyson ?" Kenzi asked trying to disperse the awkwardness.

"Yes, Lauren just called me. He's out of the woods now. Lauren should be here shortly." Hale smiled relieved. "He is a tough guy."

Kenzi smiled at that. "That he is."

They looked at each other in an uncomfortable silence.

Hale cleared his throat and asked. "Do you, hum... do you still have the Twig ?"

"Yes, always with me," she said cheerfully.

"Good. Good." Someone gestured to Hale who nodded back. "I got to go. I will talked to you soon." He smiled to her and made his way through the crowd.

Vex came from behind Kenzi laying his arm on her shoulders. "That was so painful to watch. All the tension, so palpable and terribly awkward might I add," he said chuckling.

Kenzi sighed defeated. "Tell me about it. Come on, I need to get drunk."

* * *

Lauren arrived at the Dal exhausted after stabilizing Dyson. Bo's chi had managed to keep him alive long enough for Lauren's team to heal him. From all the time Dyson had ever been injured that Lauren could remember, she felt certain that this one would have been fatal without Bo, Kenzi and Vex intervention.

Lauren spotted Kenzi at the bar laughing with Vex. She approached them casually clearing her throat to signal them of her presence.

"Hey Doc," said Vex raising his beer in greetings.

"Vex, Kenzi," nodded Lauren. "Do you know where I might find Bo?" She said looking around.

Kenzi took her by the arm to catch Lauren's attention. "She is still in Trick's basement, I think."

"Thanks." Lauren began to leave when Kenzi stopped her in her track.

"Lauren, is everything okay between you two ?" Kenzi asked hesitantly.

Lauren fight off involuntary tears and forced a smile. "I don't know." She went toward the basement feeling Kenzi's sad gaze following her.

Bo had her back turned to her when Lauren saw her. She was standing in front a wall where there were blurry and unfocused pictures of the Valkyrie. She didn't seem to have heard her coming down the stairs. "How was it ?" She asked finally.

"How was what ?" Bo asked still facing the wall. It seemed that she had sense Lauren coming, she just chose not to greet her.

"Your encounter, with her." Lauren felt the growing distance between them more than ever. It was like they were both standing on each side of a wall. Both unwilling and incapable to break it to reach the other.

"Painful," said Bo finally looking at her. "She tossed me around, broke a couple of my ribs. It wasn't all that fun." Bo said exasperated.

Lauren nodded. "How did you heal ?" She asked willing her voice not to break with pain and insecurity.

Bo threw her arms in the air. "I fed from her, okay. She tricked me into it but then she knocked me out."

"Is that all that happened ?" Lauren asked trying to stay calm despite the pain, jealousy and the hurt she was feeling.

"Don't you think it's enough ?" Bo replied incredulously.

Lauren ran a hand through her hair. "You've changed, Bo. Since this whole chase began, you've changed."

"What do you want me to say, Lauren," Bo asked tiredly.

"The truth." A tensed silence weighed upon them. "I am not an idiot. I know about you and Dyson," she whispered brokenly.

Bo nodded feeling sad and resigned. "I am sorry."

Lauren wanted to drop the conversation, go back to her apartment read a book or be immersed in one of her research. She didn't want to feel how inadequate and useless Bo made her feel right now. As the days went by, she could see she wasn't enough for Bo and Bo couldn't give her all she asked for. They loved each other but sometimes, even that wasn't enough. "For how long?"

"Two months. I was injured. He was there." Bo said, pain clearly in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lauren asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I didn't know how !" Bo cried pleadingly. " I am so, so sorry. I hurt you and I couldn't… I can't deal with it. I can't deal with any of this ! Lauren, I…"

Lauren took a deep breath. She couldn't deal with it either. Not now. "I think we should take a break."

"Lauren..." Bo tried again.

"No, Bo." Lauren wiped her tears hastily. "We will talked about us after this whole mess ends." Lauren went up the stairs, leaving Bo behind.

Bo took a few minutes to keep her composure. She will wait. She had to wait a week to have all the answers. She cast a last glance toward the picture of the Valkyrie and then went back upstairs.

* * *

In a flurry of wings, Tamsin landed on a rooftop not so far away from the Dal. She had been tailing Bo since the Succubus was freed by her friends from the warehouse. Her wings vanished into her back as she crouched into the shadow, waiting. She had planted a listening device into Bo's phone while the woman was unconscious. She could now listen to what her hunters were planning for her.

_"… so sorry. I hurt you and I couldn't… I can't deal with it. I can't deal with any of this ! Lauren, I…"_

Light footsteps she knew well were approaching from behind her. Tamsin signed softly, waiting for the rant that she knew was coming.

"It's a dangerous game you are playing Tamsin." The woman said with reproach.

"I know, Veleda. I know." Tamsin finally turned toward the woman who had raised her, lifetime after lifetime.

Veleda sat beside her, back against the wall, looking at the star. " This is your last life..." She looked toward Tamsin but the shadows were obscuring her features. She had raised this woman countless of time and yet, Tamsin remained the greatest mystery she had ever encountered. "You sacrified everything for this and you succeeded. Tommaso is dead. There is nothing holding you back here…" She took Tamsin's hand in hers tightly. "You could go off the grid and live your final life without worry…"

Tamsin knew all that. She could fly away without anyone knowing she had been there in the first place, she could disappear in a blink of an eye. She could now live free of the duty and promise that had consumed her for so long. She knew all that and Veleda had made her mission to remind her of it, every single time. But she couldn't. Silence settled between them only disrupted by the crackling of the radio.

_"…know that the Valkyrie was spotted this morning by Bo and Dyson who engaged her in battle without success."_

"I found her." Tamsin told her voice breaking at the end.

_"… I can't stressed enough how dangerous the woman is…"_

"What ?" Veleda turned fully toward the Valkyrie, surprise and confusion in her eyes.

"I found her." Tamsin repeated breathless with an expression of pure disbelief on her face and a smile threatening to form upon her lips.

Seeing Tamsin repressed joy and excitement, understanding dawned quickly on Veleda. "You did ? Who is she ?"

_"…We must proceed with caution…"_

"She is the one who has pursued me all this time since I killed Tommaso." Tamsin chuckled, amused by the irony of it.

"Damn. After all this time ?"

_"… As of today, no one is to apprehend the Valkyrie…"_

"Yeah, strange isn't it ?"

_"…Alone…"_

They became silent until Veleda spoke quietly. "She will get you killed, you know that, right ? You should leave before it's too late."

_"… keep each other safe until the threat is being taken care of…"_

Tamsin turned her back, facing the street instead. She rubbed her forehead and whispered tiredly. "She has always been in my mind since you gave me the drawing. I can't leave now that I found her."

_"… the Morrigan, myself and ours Elders…"_

"And what will you do ? You have every Faes in this city looking for you. You don't stand a chance if you stay any longer." She whispered angrily.

"I've been pretty lucky thus far…" Tamsin said, arrogance dripping from every word. But she knew she wouldn't be lucky for long.

_"… the bounty for the Valkyrie will be raised. However…"_

"Yeah ? Thanks to me ! Don't throw away your last life ! You can finally go back to Valhalla !"

Tamsin growled in frustration. "You were the one who gave me that drawing ! You said that her destiny was linked to mine !"

_"… is no longer in order…"_

Veleda stood and walked furiously toward the blonde, she gripped her jacket and tried to shake some sense into her. "Yes, a thousand years ago ! Before I knew she was going to be the cause of your death ! She is not worth your final death !"

Tamsin pushed the woman away from her. Anger and sadness swimming in her eyes. "There is nothing for me in Valhalla ! Absolutely nothing but ashes and ruins… former glory of hundreds of dead Valkyries. What kind of life could I live up there surrounded by past mistakes and regrets ?"

_"… should you see her…"_

"There is nothing for you here, either," said Veleda tiredly.

_"…We have decided that the Valkyrie…"_

"There's her. It's enough for me." Tamsin said with a firm conviction.

_"…should be killed on sight…"_


End file.
